1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery pack that outputs power by electrically connecting a plurality of unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be used as a unit cell or may be used by electrically connecting unit cells depending on the type of device using the rechargeable battery. For example, the rechargeable battery pack may include a plurality of unit cells, a protection circuit module (PCM) protecting the unit cells, and a case electrically connecting and installing, e.g., accommodating, the unit cells and the protection circuit module.
Such a rechargeable battery pack outputs power of a utilization voltage determined depending on the number of unit cells and a case corresponding thereto. For example, the rechargeable battery pack electrically connects the unit cells using tabs.